To Fix the Past
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Henrietta "Hari" Lily Potter was absolutely furious, after finding out that her entire life was manipulated, being the Master of Death, she decides to go back in time to right the wrongs Albus made. Along with Neville and Luna they will fix the magical world or die trying.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters does not belong to me as well, they are property of J.K. Rowling.

N/A: Time Travel. Evil Dumbledore, Harriet(FemHarry)xBCJ, Future NevillexFuture Luna, SeverusxHenrietta(Future FemHarry),

Summary: Henrietta "Hari" Lily Potter was absolutely furious, after finding out that her entire life was manipulated, being the Master of Death, she decides to go back in time to right the wrongs Albus made. Along with Neville and Luna they will fix the magical world or die trying.

* * *

Prologue

Harry could only stare in with a sense of numbness. It has being a few weeks since Voldemort was defeated, Neville's hands were holding her shoulders tightly; holding her upright, he was silently shaking in anger, his fingers dug painfully on her skin, keeping her grounded to reality. Luna did not had her usual dreamy look, for she seemed to be very serious, one of her hands was holding one of Hari's, while the other lay on top of one of Neville's. They were currently at Gringotts, Harry had gone in order to check what Sirius had left her after he died, as well as to confirm some information that Luna had found, only for the goblins to tell her the full extent of her inheritance and what has being going on with it since her parents death. To say that she was not happy, it would be an understatement. They had thank the goblins and left. Going back to the ruins of Hogwarts.

"We were played like fools!" Neville broke the silence, hissing in anger

"Right now I am glad that Snape killed Dumbledore" Hari answer in a detach voice. "Let's get ready"

"We are not ready" said Luna it was a bit unsettling how serious she looked

"To go back in time, I am the Master of Death since I own the Deadly Hallows. After I defeated Voldemort, Death presented herself to me, and I ask her if I could travel back in time, she said yes" responded Hari.

"I think we should wait" added Neville while he looked at Hari and Luna. Luna had said that they were not ready, and she usually was right.

"Wait for what? Our lives here is a complete lie, while I consider Hogwarts to be my home and do not wish to see it in ruins, I think that we should go, we have an opportunity to change things, to give our past a better future because honestly this present is hell." Said Hari

"And I do not object, but it would be better to wait to our 20th birthday, it would give you time to learn how to be a Lady, to learn politics, about the wizarding world, to gather things that might be useful, like the Marauders' map, gather evidence, money, we cannot head back without a plan, to determine who could be possible allies, and who definitely is on the enemies side, make a timeline of events base on what we remember and the information that Professor Snape gave you before he died. Ask Death information on how it will affect us and the past, this timeline, what would happen to our past selves, because I am going with you, we are together in this. I won't betray you, and you will need someone to lean on. This is going to be a hard task as we cannot trust people. We just saw the truth about the people we look up to as kids. We look up to Albus, and look at what happen, he let Sirius rot in Azkaban when he knew he was innocent, he let my parents be driven to insanity by the Lestrange, we hated Professor Snape, and it resulted that he was a spy, he save our lives despite everything, we feared him, distrusted him, hated him, he did not deserve to die the way he did, Andromeda is now dead, killed by the people we work so hard to protect, the only reason why Teddy isn't dead is because we manage to get to him in time, people want him dead because he is a werewolf. Everything that we knew, that we thought that we knew was a lie!"

"Neville, I…" The Girl-Who-Lived started

"Do not worry, we are friends, and we are going to stick together" her male friend interrupted

"What should we do then?" the Potter Heiress ask unsure and lost.

"Act like nothing happen, you study, I will start to gather the things that we might need, and we should go to the Chamber of Secrets to see if we can find anything valuable, get the basilisk's skin shed, an anything that could be save from its rotting corpse. Remember that I was raised in the Wizarding World, and I am the future Lord Longbottom, or was since we will be going back"

"I will help as well" added Luna "people would be suspicious, no one knows that I was the one who raided the Headmasters' office, we need to be careful as we can currently trust no one, Neville is right we need to think things clearly, go into hiding. I'm sure you do not want to be force to marry Ginny under the love potions' effect."

"I still do not understand why people assume that I am a lesbian, and that I am in love with Ginny"

"Well you did dated Cho and Ginny" added Luna in a deadpan voice so unlike her usual self.

"I was confuse, I did not had the time to think my preferences, after all, all I could think of was of Voldemort, people just assume that I like girls, maybe I was even influence by the connection that we share"

"That and maybe it has to do with the fact that everyone thought that you were a boy until you were admitted into Hogwarts, and considering that you did dress like a boy… you can see were the assumptions came from" added Neville uncomfortable

* * *

For the next two years the three friends study and gather the supplies that they might need in their quest. They had manage to create a decent plan with the help of Lady Death.

Their identities were made by Death as well as their back stories. Neville became Nathan Gryffindor, Luna's identity was Lunaris Ravenclaw and Henrietta's was Henrietta Riddle Peverell and Teddy became Thaddeus Hufflepuff. It was hard avoiding Hermione and Ron while they were planning but at the end they manage. Nathan had attended Durmstrang, Lunaris to Beauxbatons and Henrietta to Ilvermorny.

Nathan was the last living relative of Godric Gryffindor, and was a Herbologist. Lunaris the last of the Ravenclaw line was a talented medic-witch and magi-zoologist and Henrietta was actually Tom Riddle Jr/ Lord Voldemort's daughter with a squib of the Peverell family, but he did not now that he had procreated, and was an Auror for the MACUSA and the youngest Dueling Master. Thaddeus was Henrietta's godson and was left in her care after his parents died and at one point in time he was infected by lycanthropy. The three of them met in Spain in a Potions Convention.

In the end they had manage to gather a fortune, on potion ingredients, jewels, plants and even some live animals and magical creatures, the Marauder's map, the invisibility cloak, they manage to gather several skin sheds from the basilisk as well as its fangs. They manage to get some money from the Lovegood, Longbottom, Black and Potter vaults. Charlie gave them more than enough material from dragons that they could either use or sell. Due to several setbacks instead of waiting two years to travel to the past they were force to wait six years, until they had turn twenty-four instead of twenty as they had originally plan, not that it matter much as it reinforce their backstories. With everything ready Henrietta called on Death to begin their new life.


End file.
